Half-Breed
by SilverTheReaper
Summary: What if Chloe wasn't your average supercharged necromancer, but also half werewolf too? And she isn't as innocent and defenseless as most people believe her to be... What will Derek make of this Chloe and her dark secrets?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey this is my first try at DP and I hope you like this written form of one of my mind's plots! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

Prologue:

_ I was running in the forest and there was a full moon out, giving little light through the mist. The cool breeze was great in my pure white fur as I ran faster, feeling something pull me deeper into the forest. The pull started getting stronger and stronger until it stopped… when I came face to face with vivid green eyes_.

I gasped for air as I looked around the room, trying to see if it was only a dream. But it was so real and those eyes… a vivid forest green that stared into my very soul. Though it didn't feel bad like those stalkers who watch you for kicks, but it was warm and safe. Snapping out my daydreaming, I looked to my clock and it was 3 in the damn mornin'! Though I know I couldn't go back to sleep after that so I ended up out of bed to get ready. For once I didn't have to wake up to the screaming of Maria; the maid who was hired by my dad to take care and clean the "house," that was really a big apartment.

I went to my ever so faithful floor closet and got a supposedly clean black tee sporting, happily one of my favorite bands, and a pair of black skinny jeans heading to my morning shower. I almost go into the bathroom, but catch myself as I see the mirror by the door. My face is defined and smoothly pale on an oval face, with big sapphire blue eyes, framed by my long strawberry blonde hair that went to my butt with streaks of blood red and a petite body. Oddly enough, I am not "flat as a board" as my ever so helpful friend Bane would say, with curves to kill and a C cup to top it off I would say not! Speaking of the devil where was that sleazy…."Boo!" oh never mind, found him.

I turned around to see the devil himself on my bed, the stupid lazy butt. Though if I were him I would do the same thing, that being if I were dead that is. Ever since I was a kid I was able to see ghosts and there gruesome death replays, scaring me to death until I made my first so called "friend" who is still on my bed doing nothing per usual. That was seven years ago, right when I first changed into a wolf, and proving half-breeds do exist.

"Yo, Chloe! Wakey Wakey in there~" I jumped back and cursed, but Bane just chuckled and smirked. He was again wearing his usual dark jeans low on his hips and black shirt that fit him well on his lean form and complimenting his tan skin. His usual black hair messy and almost covering his golden brown eyes looked at me with mirth as I cursed and growled low in annoyance. " So whatcha' up to so early in the mornin' C? I thought it was your goal in life to never get up early and eternally annoy the hell out of Maria?" I huffed and crossed my arms, " well sorry to tell you, but I went to bed early" and I turned, going to my shower leaving Bane chuckling, and I grinning the whole way to my shower thinking of how I really woke up.

**AN: If you have any suggestions please do say so (unless its my spelling, 'cuz i know that sucks anyway), if anything just R&R! Until next time! ~Silver**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I am back with a new chapter! But I am happy I finally got it all out and hopefully without too many errors. Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

~ Chapter 1 ~

I laughed as I flew down the four flights of stairs from the apartment with my backpack, keys and wallet as Maria yelled at my fast retreating form. The first morning I waited for her was the last because lets just say she had me bedridden with a killer headache and food poisoning for a whole day, even being half were-wolf did not help me that day. But I have made up for that day plenty with all the mornings after by making her job hell trying to get me up and out the door as to see I'm not late to my oh-so-pleasant personal torture nicknamed "high school." More like "hell" then school to me, but Bane thinks its just hilarious because of how much it annoys me to no end.

As I made it down the last of the stairs I made it just in time to see Milos, my personal driver who has taken me to school since I was barely in Junior High. He's practically my father in my eyes since he was always around doing all fatherly things dads should do. He came down the street with his yellow and black-stripped taxi that he absolutely adores to death, and I think he would actually be buried with it too if he could.

He stopped right next to the curb to let me in so I could get in shot-gun, but I saw a small box wrapped in shinny bright paper with a bow sitting in my seat. I looked at Milos as he smiled saying, "Happy 18th Birthday, Chloe!" and nodded to the present signaling me to sit and open it; surprising me with a start realizing it was the 21st of December, the Winter Solstice and my birthday. I smiled at my father figure thinking of how happy it made me knowing he remembered even when I didn't.

We sat as I opened it and gasped as tears prickled at my eyes seeing my mother's familiar blood red pendent sporting a new silver chain inside. Having panicked the day before because I couldn't find it and I have been looking everywhere for it because it is the only thing I have left of my mother's that she gave me before she died. And also before taking with her my father and leaving behind a desolate and cold shell of a bastard in his stead.

Milos smiled gently as he took the silver chain from the box and clasped it around my neck, letting me feel the familiar pendent against my throat again. I finally smiled and hugged him tight and whispering into his ear "thank you." After I let him go, he started fiddling with his radio until the birthday song came on that he has used for the past years for my birthday that was so cheesy but simply him, making me laugh as I rolled my eyes.

Looking at the clock, I saw I had a ton of time to spare and asked Milos the question that has nagged at me since I saw my mother's pendent, "Milos, where did you find my pendent?" He started the taxi and started driving into the street, replying in his easy baritone," You were getting out in a rush and I saw your pendent fall off that piece of old ribbon you had it on and it fell onto the road. I grabbed it before it could get lost and I looked to give it to you but you already gone. So, I got it polished and put a new chain on that thing as to have you not loose it again."

I blushed at my carelessness and promised myself to never lose it again. I grasped the pendent and felt the familiar warm as it soothed my nerves, also remembering why I was so desperate to get it back. The pendent glowed slightly as I poured some of the suppressed power I had into the crystal, turning into a dark midnight blue before turning back into its original ruby red. I sighed as some of the burden of my power was released, and repeated the process a few more times while slightly listening to Milos soothing baritone as he spoke about every random thing he deemed important enough to tell me, and that was pretty much everything.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat and looked at the now indigo crystal, thinking of how much it has helped me in getting my powers in control. It was a special crystal that helped necromancers control their powers and keep them in check but this time it felt a little different, like there was something I was missing and it was looking at me straight in the face. Huffing in frustation I looked out the window, and saw the incoming building of my school come into view.

It was called A. R. Gurney and specialized in the arts like Music, Theater, and Dance. Though it wasn't any different from any other schools that I have been to and didn't change the fact that I still loath school. The only positive-like side is its food and open campus lay-out so I can get away from the weridos who like to play "Stalk Chloe" when their not busy stuck in detention or with their crazy friends.

I scowled, but turned my head as I heard Milos' silent chuckles as his brown eyes shined with mirth. "I know you hate school, but you need to go in order to not turn into the dead-beat of a father I am" as he ruffled my hair. I looked up at Milos serious, tan gangly appearance, that if I hadn't considered him a father, I would have avoided because of his intimidating presence; but knew he was right and if not for him I would never go to school. I nod and kiss his cheek, and he smiles as I leave the warm taxi to cross over to my school, having a foreboding feeling prick at the back of my neck and make the wolf part of me cautious and anxious of what is to come.

**AN: Even though this doesn't seem too important, it will be VERY important later on. Though if it makes more sense, think of it more like a part two of the prologue. And special thanks for my review **Xxkirbylover11xX**, but like every writer says, please R&R! ~Silver**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, I actually think that I could do a good job with getting this story updated good and not have a big pain in the butt writers block on my tail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

~ Chapter 2 ~

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ugh finally, I thought I would die of boredom before I could make a proper will up for myself to give to the teacher in case I did die. Stretching my aching, tense muscles, I got up and left for the cafeteria, sniffing the delicious aroma of Italian food with fresh Cesar salad waft out into the halls. I quickly make my way through the cafeteria's doors and I get into the line and fill my plate with lots of food, getting the usual strange looks from the people entering through the now crowded door that is swarming with the stench of too much cologne, perfume, and hormonal teenagers making my nose twitch and give me a headache, and if that didn't already the blare of all the noises and catcalling would.

I hurriedly paid the lady and made a hasty escape up the school's stairs to the now empty music room, where I would hide for the remainder of lunch to avoid the horde of crazy boys who like what they see and wont leave me be because of it…..*pff* " Nice of you to come and keep me company" I state as I feel Bane come into the room and lounge on the couch next to the chair I sat in. " Well I know that you would die if your ever so charming best friend, being _moi _weren't around you would be lost" he gave with a dramatic sigh and 'tsk'ed at me eating my food and rolling of my eyes at his dramatic speech.

Finishing off my plate and throwing it away, I come back and grab my water bottle from my backpack and scoot Bane over so I can sit. "Why do you even go to school anymore? I mean you don't even have the same material as the classes you are taking other than P.E.!" I nodded and he was right the only thing keeping me is P.E. and being half were-wolf had its perks in that department. But it was true, I was ahead in all my other classes and I was finished with the college level all together and had finished the subjects as far as I could go until I could get out high school. And to add to this shitty soup of my so-called school life, I have no social life what-so-ever. But I wouldn't have it any other way, Bane is all I would need to keep me company and the people here I've met are all stupid ass pricks that are vain and rude. Even though there might be some nice people out there I could never be very close with them anyway because of my powers….

"But if I didn't come to school then I would miss all the dear teachers and the occasional sassy substitute that I get a kick out of as I bug the crap out of them and…" and tapping my chin and snapping my fingers I said with a honey sweet voice," the many hormonal boys who like to play "Stalk Chloe" all day long!" I joke as I get up and move to the empty grand piano and sit at the bench. Though we both know that I only come because of Milos and the stupid attendance credits that I had to have to pass high school, but I only had one class left before home for the holidays for a month and then hell again for the spring then my senior year would be finished.

I played on the piano for a while, just listening to the wind blow and let my fingers fly through an intricate melody of my emotions about the happiness of getting my pendent back, Milos' tough but gentle personality, my birthday, and the strange dream with the glowing green eyes that made me melt. But also with a slight ring of foreboding as I felt about something I… Ring. Ring. Ring.

Startled, I jumped and squeaked, looking at the clock and seeing the time and rushed to the laughing Bane on the couch who had my backpack in hand. Still laughing at my surprised and startled reaction, I kicked Bane with my spiritually powered black boot into the wall and leaving him to catch up with a new earned bump on the head, grumbling all the way back to me about being in an abusive friend.

I walked down the almost empty halls, trying to still be cautious about the "players" that like to chase me around the campus like lost puppies, but also watching for something else….." I see you little necro~" I jumped and looked around the now totally empty hallway, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. "You are cute despite your vile nature as a dead raiser, I would even consider you good to even _devour ~" _just as a burned and mutated face appeared in my face with pointed white canines, fanning my face with the putrid smell of death and darkness. I stepped back growling, flashing my elongated canines in warning to stay back and got a mental tug from my wolf side. "Oh a feisty one, I like my girls hard to get. It makes dominating you so much sweeter" as he appeared behind me and slithered his hand through my hair making me feel discussed and I snapped hearing a soothing voice echo _fight_. I snapped out at him snarling making my eyes flash glowing aqua and pushed mentally on him and physically kicked his ass to the wall with my boot and into limbo.

Then I ran with my instincts, following the smells from the outside to get out to the woods but my scuffle with the demented ghost attracted the attention of in class students and teachers and was that teacher calling for 911?….. I ran with all I had listening to the voice say _faster, faster and we can be free._ As I came down to the last door I heard nearby sirens and tried to bolt out the door and into the surrounding woods, but instead crashed into a wall of flesh and fell to the floor on top of a tall man in black, is he a police officer? I growled in my rising panic as I felt arms pull me up and I tried getting away but the man was too strong even though I managed to bash his head with my elbow. The voice was panicked with a now certain clarity yelled _RUN!,_ but all I could do was watch as I a man in white came with a needle and pressed it into my skin. I kept struggling and only lightly drowsy, as I tried to get away and I felt I had a chance until another in white came and gave me another dose, and another…until I was in complete darkness of my unconsciousness.

**AN: Finally that part is over, I thought I would explode if I didn't type this up tonight. Though I have to say that I could probably type until my fingers become numb but I think my body will thank me later for a conscious. But now I have to tell you it will get good beyond this point because I have a lot in store for the meanwhile and future chapters. So, thank you for reading to this point so far and when you get a chance please R&R! ~Silver**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally done! I almost made my fingers go numb with how much I was using them. But I am sooo lucky that during the holidays my family doesn't notice what I am doing otherwise I wouldn't get a word in at all until the end of the break. Well I hope you like this chapter and not get to confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

~ Chapter 3 ~

**Where am I? **_I tried looking through the darkness to try and figure out where I was but I was out of luck. But that wasn't the only thing I was running out of…. I sat down in the darkness and thought how the sense of foreboding was an omen of the half crazed ghost, and about the disembodied voice that echoed through my head. Even though I was only really able to hear it at the last minute, it sounded so familiar but just couldn't put my finger on where... __**I'm insulted you didn't recognize me Chloe, I thought you would know better than that.**_

_I turned to see a pure white wolf with crystal blue eyes staring at me with an intense stare that was as familiar as my own face. Looking at my wolf was a little unsettling as I was usually the one with the first perspective from the identically blue eyes, now amused with my confusion. __**Cat got your tongue? Oh well it's good to finally met you properly anyway, **__my wolf made its way to me and pressed her muzzle into my palm and took in my scent. __**My name is Angel, and I am your wolf that has been suppressed until now. **__I watched her eyes open and look up at me, as I ran my hand through her fur, making her lean into my gentle caress. _**Why am I here Angel? What happened to me? **_I saw her huff a small sigh and lay behind me, curling herself around my small frame and resting her head on my lap. __**Well when the Volo demon came to take you, you called for me out of fear that your necromancer abilities would not keep him at bay and let your instincts flow through you and make your more animalistic side take over to protect you from the enemy demon ghost. You are most likely confused why you thought I would help you, but you are not aware of the true heritage of your wolf. This is because until now your full potential as a wolf has been locked away. But now I am here to tell you that you are not just A wolf, you are a **__**Demon**__** wolf. **__I sat in shock as i clutched at her white pelt, wondering why I never knew of my true heritage and feeling lost as I once again looked down at the calm wolf, finding some semblance of peace in the chaos of my thoughts. __**I know this is hard on you, but I was only able to finally contact you now that you are of age to take a mate. Otherwise I would have told you sooner**__….._

_I sighed and thought of what she just said, but wait…._**Mate!?**_….I felt a slight rumble come from my wolf as she caught on to my thoughts. __**Yes, all demon wolves come of age to take a mate, but it is odd that I am coming at such an early age…**__I shook my head and took one step, ah to hell with it, a ton of steps back to think about where this left my whole situation. I was use to being not normal, being half necromancer and now half __**demon **__wolf and all, even though it was still a shock I took it in stride, but what is the deal with a _mate_. I huffed and stored away that little tid bit, knowing that when I mate he will be loyal to me and make me happy, but I still had my doubts as any other insane woman out there would about getting a man for the rest of their life._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to sooth my frayed nerves before asking. _**Now what will happen to me? But also where are we? You never really answered my first questions. **_Angel looked up at me with a chuckle and playfully nipped at my fingers as I went to flick an ear. __**Well I though it would be obvious by now that we are in your subconscious. And now that you are aware of me, you will able to control more of your demon wolf side and harness some demon powers as well. The only downside is the hormones you'll be giving off will at first drive any human male insane when they see you and draw any and all the demons or wolves in the vicinity to you through your scent until you find yourself a mate, or in your terms a fuck buddy. **__my eyes widened and almost burst out of my sockets as I saw the wicked gleam in her eyes as I cursed like no tomorrow at the top of my lungs._

Waking with a curse as I saw the very close face of my best friend Bane, and punched with out a second thought. I watched without mercy as he flew into the wall and landed on his perfectly new bump on the yellow tile of the unfamiliar white room. **Now that wasn't very nice…** I jumped then realized that it was Angel speaking through my subconscious. **Why am I even surprised, I am apart of you and always have been, but I will leave you be for now to talk to your friend…** her voice faded with a guttural rumble as I turned to the slightly injured ghost making his way back to my temporary bed, having looked around and noticed I was in a hospital room.

"Even with you out of it I still get my ass handed to me on a silver platter" I laughed as I watched the grumbling Bane sit on my bed and then have his face get a serious look as he looked at my face. "You Okay? What happened when that ghost attacked? Because I was forced back for so reason" I looked at his worried face and smiled while patting his head, " Its fine Bane, it wasn't your fault. But I have something I want to tell you later though when we can have some privacy" nodding my head to the door as I heard voices and the familiar click of footsteps as they came briskly down the hallway, signally the oncoming of company that I was about to have. With a look of relief his signature smirk came back. Bane stayed at his perch on my bed and waited until I saw the entourage of people come into my hospital room. All of them halted in their steps seeing me awake and staring at their funky looks of shock while Bane snickered, making it harder for me to hold back my own giggles and keep my face impassive at the least.

The first person to come out of shock was my Aunt Lauren, racing to my side and hugging me gently like I was a porcine doll that would break if handled too hard. The rest of the people, I soon noticed were nurses and a doctor, who had come too finally and walked over to my bedside cautiously as the doctor took the lead and started her observations and check up. I was just overjoyed the doctor was a woman, thinking of Angel's talk with me in my mind not so long ago.

"Hello miss Saunders, my name is Dr. Flitz and I would like to ask you a few questions" my thoughts were along the lines of oh holy shit and of many other creative curses as I plastered on a wane smile as she asked the basic check-up questions and had me do the standard exercises to check me physically. But it was hard to keep a straight face while Bane was narrating this whole thing as if he were enjoying my frustration and cracking my thin patience when he started in on the sexual harassment of the nurses.

" Okay, only a few more questions and you will be good to go" said Dr. Fliz as she finished on the basic check-up sheet. "Before you were sedated, what was the cause of your mental stress that triggered this event?" I looked at her professional poker face as she asked me and I flinched knowing that it would be a hard to lie out of this one. " She doesn't have to answer it if she doesn't have too" my Aunt butted in, and to my relief she dropped the question.

After that tense session, Dr. Fliz closed her file and looked at my Aunt and I. "I believe you are perfectly healthy, but there is the issue about what happened to bring you here," my Aunt went to reject the idea, but was over-ridded by the stern look Dr. Fliz gave. " Because as a result of Miss Saunder's outburst, there were three injured police officers and a slightly injured medic. Even though there were not charges pressed does not mean that the matter is resolved."

My Aunt looked shocked at the amount of damage I had caused and Bane started to laugh, saying " What I would of given to have seen that! Way to go C!" I blushed and tried to look ashamed though I had no remorse for what I did, but what Dr. Fliz said next was not what I expected. " So, you are going to be serving a month in a home for troubled teens, then you will be able to return back to your home."

**AN: Hope it wasn't to boring, but now I can get onto introducing the rest of the gang! Hope you liked it and R&R! ~Silver**


End file.
